The Disgraced Demigod
by read stripes
Summary: "Where will I go?" I tried not to let my voice crack. Chiron's sad, brown eyes looked straight at me. "To the land beyond the gods," he said. What happens when a demigod comes to camp that even Chiron rejects? Takes place after The Lost Hero. I suck at summaries, please read anyway
1. Chapter 1

I was getting sooooooooooooooo bored. I was so bored, bored didn't begin to describe it. I mean, when George and Martha came to get me out of my orphanage, I was grateful and everything, but I had been here for _months_, and even though it's probably only been a few weeks, my boredom, and my ADHD, was so extreme that I was beginning to miss school. _School._ When that happens, you know you've gone mentally ill.

Let me give you some background: my name is Suzy. I'm 16 years old and have been in an orphanage for 15 of 'em. Suddenly, a husband and his wife, George and Martha, came and adopted me. They took me here, to Zion National Park. Have you ever been to Zion? If you haven't, I'll give a go at describing it to you; there are giant egg-shaped mountains surrounding what I tried to consider my home: a town so small it shouldn't even be called a town, more like a small collection of mostly shops, a few hotels, and some houses that were full of elderly people trying to make something out of their retirement. I was, probably, permanentaly in one of those hotels. I knew that there was somehow enough teenagers in this place that there was a school, and I was desperate enough, but I was kinda putting off talking with Martha about it. Martha was already like a mother to me, even though I've only been her 'child' for a few weeks, and she was slightly overprotective. She said that she and George couldn't have babies, and that she has been waiting for adoption for a long time, but she said other stuff that didn't make sense. Like I said, she's already like a mother to me, but one of the awesome moms who makes you feel warm inside just by the thought of her, and, as is necessary for one of the awesome-moms-who-make-you-feel-warm-just-by-the-th ought, she brushed my hair, but while she did she said that stuff that didn't make sense: things like "It doesn't matter what Hermes said. We can keep you safe. We don't need to send you to camp. That he would even suggest the thing! He knows what they would do to you." Then I would respond, "What do you mean?" And she would say, "Nothing, nothing.."

George was more like my big brother than my dad. He joked around, teased me, and always seemed hungry. Oh, I should probably how opposite George and Martha looked. George had honey blond hair and a face that looked way younger than he said he was, and there was always mischief in his eye. He wore a pair of khaki pants with deep brown blowfers and a untucked light green button up shirt. Martha wore a black pants-suit with a deep green button up shirt. Martha had hair so dark- brown that it was almost red, and they both had green eyes. I told Martha that she and George looked like a couple from a postcard, then she looked at me weird and said "What's that?"

"Nevermind." I said


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, when I got up the courage, I asked…..George about going to school. I admit it. I was half too scared of how Martha would react, and half wanted to see how bad George reacted, because however bad that was, Martha was probably going to be 10X worse.

He pondered my question for a moment. "I….I'm not…..sure…." he said eventually. "You know that your mother just worries about you. School for you could be dangerous."

"Dangerous how? Dangerous because for one day of my adoption I would actually get a straight answer!?" Ooooohhhhhh, dear. That came out a tad bit harsher than I'd meant it too. I saw no reaction to that at all. It was almost like he was used to dealing with over-emotional, ADHD, teenagers who had to beg to go to school. "Do you remember anything strange happening to you at your other schools?"

"N-" I stopped myself. Because I was such a 'troublemaker' as the principals said, I got kicked out of every school I'd been to, but I swear, none of it is actually me. I remember one time, in second grade, one of the big bullies tripped me. When the teacher came to investigate, something clattered to the ground out of my back pocket. It was a glowing, silver knife. The teacher didn't believe me when I said that the bully planted it on me, or that he had had fangs, probably because the bully was gone and no one else remembered him. I remembered a different time in fifth grade when there was a frog behind our school that one of my friends dared me to go poke with a sharp stick, but when I poked it, it spewed poison and set the school on fire.

"No," I said, way too late. George sighed, then, surprisingly, smiled. "You know you should talk to Martha about this, kid. She's the serious one. I'm the absolutely ridiculous one that you love more." I gave a weak laugh then ran into the adjacent room that was for George and Martha. I knew I had to hurry before George and Martha left. They were always gone during the day and most of the night, on 'business trips' as they called them. Martha was there on the bed, searching through some files labeled, 'The Hermes Express.' When she heard me come in, she hid the folder behind her a little too fast for me to see anything else. "Hi," I said. "Hello, dear."

"Ummm…..There's something I need to talk to you about. I…. I want to go to school!" I blurted the last part out quickly, afraid I would actually consider what I was doing and then run away. She looked at me, her green eyes sparkling. "Don't you remember anything strange happening in your other schools?"

"No!" I said, practically before she could finish the sentence. I mentally face-palmed. Now she would know for sure I was lying!

"On one condition," she said her words slowly, weighing each word. "You have to tell me if _anything_ happens."

"Really? That's it? Of course I will!"

"Promise?" She turned her sever gaze on me. "Yes. I promise."

"Alright. I'll get you registered." I felt stupidly overjoyed. About going. To school. Is anyone else ADHD out there? If you are, you might understand how absolutely crazy it is to want to learn.


	3. My Teacher Takes A Hit

**Thank you to everyone who is reading! Please leave a review! First fanfic, so burn as hard as you can if you think I need it(which I probably do). I want to dedicate this to greekgeek25, who is not only hilarious but inspirational. Read her stories, they're amazing. Sorry for lack of author's notes, I forgot. Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS(except for the OC).**

School. Was. Awful. Not just awful, but absolutely horrifying. Most of the students were African American, and I'm not racist or anything, but they were so mean. You would figure that because they had been bullied, that they would probably be nicer, but it was like they wanted to get after all of the white kids in the school to make up for all the times that it was vis versa. Not all of them were bad, though. There was a girl named Celia who stuck with me through my entire first day of school. The 'Zion School of Improvement and Learning' supposedly didn't tolerate bullying, but every time the black students bully the whites, the teachers pretty much egged them on.

even kidding. When I walked through the door, the second I saw his eyes I knew what was coming. His eyes screamed 'Yay! Fresh Meat!' Ever since he has been beating me up, you know, like when playing dodge ball he would make sure to hit me extra hard, or he would trip me as I was walking through the hall. He was considerate enough (do you sense my sarcasm?) to make sure that whenever he did anything, that the entire school was watching. I lasted longer than I thought I would, but little did I know that only a month into school that everything would change.

It was just like any other day. I started with algebra and then hauled myself to English, the first of most of my classes where Eddy could torment me, because this is where _all_ the teachers were blacks. Mr. Covner was one of the few teachers in the school that was white, and he, conveniently, taught the most boring subject: Algebra. The fact that he taught algebra made it the one class where Eddy couldn't bully me: Mr Covner had eyes like a hawk, but he walked with a cane because he got injured while he was playing baseball a few years back.

When I walked into English, Eddy sat right behind me and began throwing wads of paper into my hair while our teacher, Ms. Gerusha, pretended not to notice. Suddenly Eddy leaned in and said , "If you think we haven't noticed how powerful you are, you're wrong. We've been tailing you ever since you got into this measly town, and soon, we're going to strike. So be prepar-" Whatever nonsense he was spewing was interrupted with a loud_ ahem._ I turned around to see Mr Covner coming in and looking rather teed off at Eddy. Eddy sat back down and made a sound that was like a hiss. "Ms. Gerusha," Mr. Covner said, "Are you going to teach this class anytime soon, or may I interrupt?" Ms. Gerusha looked up from her computer, probably where she was playing a game. "Yes, yes…" Mr Covner waltzed in, or as much as you could 'waltz' with a cane, and placed a large stack of papers on Ms. Gerusha's desk. He looked as if he were going to come and hit Eddy upside the head, but he instead moved to the door and sufficed with one last glare at him. Mmmm….. What's that about? I mean, I knew that Mr. Covner was actually against bullying, but there was no way that he had heard Eddy talk to me. Speaking of….What was _that _about? Something about me being powerful, and him being on my tail, and how they were going to tike? No, how they were going to _strike._ But, none of that made sense. Maybe he was just trying to trip me up so that I was a nervous wreck. Yeah. That must have been it.

When I got out of English, it was lunch time, so I made a B line for the cafeteria. I saw Eddy and the rest of his huge goons coming towards me, but I didn't want to deal with him right now. I was starving, and after his little speech this morning, I was avoiding him.

The cafeteria was already full by the time I got there. I ran to the line and picked up a tray. "Hi," I said to Celia, who was just in front of me. "Hi," she said, flipping some of her coffee-colored hair over her shoulder. She glanced over mine, and then her face turned into complete horror. I whipped around and there, at my feet, was Mr. Covner, and behind him, Eddy and his gang looking completely bloodthirsty, obviously just having tackled him.


	4. The monster of the school is a monster

**Thank you to everyone who has read! Thank you to Chaoscrew, Elie546, and misaai for following. Please a review! DISCLAIMER: I do not (sadly) own PJ or any mythical creatures.**

Eddy was changing. He was growing a long, green, curvy tail, and his entire body was growing longer and longer, and a giant snout was protruding from his face, with a beak like a turtle. There were bright green scales covering his body, and he had so much muscle that there were veins rippling through his entire body. It was very strange looking, because Eddy's plaid shorts and oversized button-up greasy blue shirt were still on him.

"What…What _are_ you?" I said. I was surprised how much my voice shook, like it was jail cell bar that was rattling and rattling. He laughed in response, or at least I thought it was a laugh, though it sounded more like a hiss. "You're…a snake?" Eddy, or what was left of Eddy, choked on his own hiss-laugh. "A sssssssssnake? He exaggerated the hiss more than he had to, obviously happy to be in snake or whatever he was again. "I am not a ssssnake! I am a dragon! The great Python who guarded the oracle! Ssssssnake! Why doesssssss everyone ssssay that?!" His voice sounded almost the same from when he was Eddy. Almost. "The oracle? Like, the _Greek oracle? _ That doesn't make any sense!" I replied shakily. Great. I sounded as scared as I felt.

He laughed/hissed again. "Come on, ssssstupid hero, have you not been paying attention? I have known who you are sssssince the beginning! Oh, Hermesssss hasssss gone very out of the way for Hera! I wonder what dirt she hassssssss on him? Bessssidesssss, did you think it was the _Roman_ oracle?" Hero? How could he say/hiss that I was a hero when all I was doing was standing here, with my teacher at my feet, doing absolutely nothing. But…..neither was anyone else. The entire cafeteria was perfectly calm, like this was an everyday bullying session, and like there was not a huge snake(dragon, whatever) attacking a student. Eddy's gang was staring stupidly at us, which is what they always did. Cindy was moving along the food line, looking at me sympathetically, just like all the other days when I would get bullied. How did they not see this? "Come hero! I am growing bored! The fight with Apollo, _that_ wasssss interesting! Now, only a few millennium later, the herosssssss are like thisssss!" he looked to the sky in fake hurt. "Won't you sssssssend me a challenge? And thissss protector! Doesn't one like her deserve _special attention?_ Not this old rod!" I swear that thunder rolled. In. The. Cafeteria. I must have been dreaming. Only problem is, I didn't have any imagination, so I must have eaten something funky for breakfast. But that wasn't possible. Martha checks my food everyday, you know, overprotective and all. So…..what? This was real?

"Hero, there issssss nowhere to run! And I am very, very hungry after three thousand yearssssss. I am losing my patienccccccce."

"Uh….Uh….. did you say you fought Apollo?" My voice was at least three octaves higher than usual. I had to keep myself under control. Distract him, distract him. How did Apollo beat him?

"Yessssss," he hissed, pleased to have the situation focused on him, "When Zuessss and Leto ssssssired Apollo and Artemisssss, Hera sent me after them! When the children were born anyway, _Apollo_held such a grudge on me that, eventually, he came to fight me."

"Oh, did he?" I asked, trying to sound interested, though Latin never was my strong subject. "How long did the fight last?"

"Very long time!" He boasted happily. Then his face fell. "But then he shot me with- Hey! I realizzzzzzzze what you're doing! I am sssssmarter than that, demigod! You cannot defeat me!" he whipped his tail around and it hit me in the ribs, hard. I fell over, and Mr. Covner's shifted, so I could see his face. He looked a sickly shade of green. Adrenaline rushed through my body, and, this must be proof that I'm ADHD, I charged the giant monster who wanted to eat me.


	5. I sit like the idiot I am

**I am sooooo sorry for not updating for so long! So so sorry! i am also super sorry that after all that time this is such a short chapter! it needed to end where it did! I will not wait so long to update! I don't own PJO! Thank you for putting up with my stories and for reading! Please leave a review even though I'm so mean for not updating! **

I wouldn't have made it if not for the green loafer. I'm serious. I attacked the newly formed Eddy/Python, no weapon, no gun, no huge-and-heavy metal stick. I'm not sure you completely understand the level of my stupidity: huge scary dragon. Tiny girl. Passed out teacher. _El no sworda. _It adds up to BIG PROBLEM.

So, back to charging the huge and scaly Eddy. I managed to convince myself to get up. Ow. Ow. Ow. Owwwwwwwwwwww. I felt like someone had hefted a golf ball that weighed 50lb. and slammed it into my ribs with a heavy weight baseball bat. I could practically see the bruises without even lifting up my shirt. I felt slightly delusional, which is maybe why I saw Mr. Covner get up to intercept my small progress in moving toward Eddy. Maybe that's why I heard him say "Oh, Krisa, what are you possibly doing here?" Maybe that's why I thought that his bottom half looked like a shaggy goat hide, and maybe that's why I saw George and Martha come in through the cafeteria doors, looking ready to fight. Literally. They both had bronze battle armor on, and each held a sword and a long stick with a deadly sharp point on the end of it. George saw me. "Suzy!" All I could do was stare at my almost parents. Sadly, that was when Eddy decided to knock Mr. Covner back down with a "Everybody knows that that name was just Apollo making fun! No one calls me that anymore!" then move toward me, licking his lips happily. Just then, George ducked down like he was going to throw his javelin. He threw something, but it wasn't his javelin. It. Was. His. Shoe.

Looking back on it, George and Martha's plan was genius. Distract Eddy until Mr. Covner could get up and carry me to safety. Unfortunately, I wasn't in on this plan. When Mr. Covner came to get me up, my brain was in jetlag. My entire brain was shouting, 'This isn't real!', when it was right in front of my face. I could only sit there and watch as George and Martha fought my old bully and my favorite teacher was dragging me away. I didn't even care that the whole cafeteria was watching George and Martha with clouded eyes, like they saw something completely different. Mr. Covner was shouting at me to get up and run, but my brain wouldn't function. Finally, when I realized that George and Martha would probably hurt themselves, I reached out to them. They wouldn't get hurt on my account. I wanted to shout and scream their names, but I could only wheeze, in and out. I struggled feebly against the effort that Mr. Covner was putting into moving me. He looked at me apologetically, said, "So sorry, Suzy," and then, everything went black.


	6. I watch the orientation film of my doom

** I am so sorry! I'm writing an extra long chapter to make up for it. It's school: people actually expect you to attend or something. I am so sorry that this sounds so much like PJO number one, but I'm kinda stumped on…everything.**

**Thank you so much for everyone who has read and followed. Please leave a suggestion in the review box for any monsters that you want to be in this story.**

When I woke up, I thought I was dead. Dead and in heaven, anyway. I was laying on a beach chair on the porch of the most beautiful mansion that I've ever seen. Of course, I haven't seen very many mansions, but this thing had two stories, was baby blue with white trimming, and smelled like strawberries. The house was in the middle of a serene valley, lush, rolling hills cradeling the huge building in its arms. There was a huge collection of what looked to be cabins, at least compared to this huge building. I couldn't see very well from where I was standing, but one of them looked like it was shining and another looked like it was growing grass on its roof. I turned to look on the other side of me and realized that, standing there, was my teacher, Mr. Covner. "You're awake." He stated. I looked slightly further down. Sure enough, instead of pants, he had some kind of fur sweatpants on. "Susan," he said sternly, just like he would whenever I was in his math class and was doodling on a piece of paper instead of paying attention. "It's rude to stare."

"But…Wha…..Whoooo…" I muttered numbly. "There'll be time for that," he replied, "first you must meet Chiron."

"Kur-ion?" At first, I thought he had sneezed. My teacher chuckled under his breath. "You'll see," he promised.

"So, um, not to be rude, but, what are _those?_" I asked, indicating his pants. "Well, it's a bit difficult to explain. If you'll allow me to be blunt: I'm half goat." I laughed. This must have been some kind of joke, or an absurd test that the teachers gave students to determine how they use their math skills in the real world. Because there was no way that anything that my teacher was telling me was true. "This is no laughing matter," he said seriously as he lead me down to the weird cabins-I'm sure that's what they must be-"It's all real. The monsters, the myths, specifically the Greek. I'm one of those creatures."

"Uuuuuhhhhhhhh…you're kidding, right?"

"Afraid not."

"So the mimotaur, and the giants, and Medusa, and"- I was cut off by Mr. Covner. How did he cut me off? He just so happened to tackle me. "Sssshhhh! Names are powerful, and unless you want all of the monsters on the face of this Earth to come here, you'll be slightly more careful."

Crushed by him, I managed a weak, "ugh, get off me" and then push him off irritably. "But what about the gods? Aren't they a huge part of Greece?"

Mr. Covner looked surprised. "Yeah, they're still around. Why aren't you freaking out? Most people would have run away screaming at this point." WE started walking towards the cabins again. I thought for a moment. The truth was that I had sort of guessed that something-even crazier than this- was happening. I mean, no one's luck is awful enough that they would be kicked out of a school every year and then be attacked by your bully alongside…..George and Martha. Oh, no. How could I have been selfish enough not to notice that my new parents were probably dead. "Mr. Covner," I began, trying to calm my racing heart. "Oh, my name isn't Covner. That's just my under cover name that the Council assigned me. My real name is Clover." He interrupted me, then went on to tell an, I'm sure, _awefully _interesting story about why his daddy-goat named him that. He was just getting to the part about the rouge wind spirit, when I yelled out, "WHAT HAPPENED TO GEORGE AND MARTHA?" We were close enough to the cabins that we had begun walking by people,(who were dressed in armor and doing everything from bow practice to what looked like a drill team) and they looked at me like I was crazy. Ex-Covner looked at me apologetically and whispered, "After I got you out of harm's way, I came back and they just disappeared. They were nowhere to be seen. But, Susan, they could have been anything from monsters to gods in disguise. Either way, they were _definetly_ not human."

"What do I have to do with this anyway?" I asked miserably. We were passing by the cabins now and heading for what looked like a man on a large white horse doing what looked like archery lessons, though why he would do archery on horseback, I have no idea. "Chiron will explain everything," he said, pointing to the man on the horse. The horse turned around and I realized wasn't on the horse. He was a part of the horse. Suddenly, just like it had when I faced Eddy, all of the myths came flooding back, Chiron, trainer of heroes. Chiron, amazing bow man-horse. Chiron, centaur. All I could think to say was, "Are you wearing tweed?"

Apparently, demigods have an orientation film. It gave me the full lay-down on being a demi-god, and basically recovered everything Clover had told me. I'm not going to bore you with the details. I moved into the Hermes cabin. All of my belongings were in Zion still. I was absolutely miserable. My parents were gone because of me, and even if they were monsters, all I wanted was for George to tease me about my dark-brown hair, and then Martha to retort that it was perfect. I was so tired that, even though it was midday, I laid right on my bunk **(remember, this is after PJO so the Hermes cabin sin't stuffed.) ** and fell asleep right away.

My first mistake.

**What do you think? Do you want Clover to be a big part of the story? I'm thinking no. And, by the way, I will have some LeoXOC and at the very end, LeoXCalypso, or as I like to call them, Caleo.**


End file.
